The office
by Kaap
Summary: A friend gave me that Cartson prompt about "Jack becames Chief and calls Peggy into his office" and desk is involved. I tried my best It's my first fanfic. Sorry for the error spellings and grammar English isn't my first language. #hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Carter, chief wants to see you in his office." said Daniel getting back to his desk from the said office.

Peggy looked up from her work on her desk and her eyes found Daniel's.

"Me?" She said, intrigued. Since Dooley's death, Jack had taken over the chief place and was now the leader of SRR. It's the first time since he had become a chief that he asked for a private meeting. Never-the-less she got up and walked over there. The door was already open when she reach it, she stopped on the doorstep ready to knock on the opened door just to stop her action in mid-air.

Jack was at Dooley's-now his desk, face was in hard concentration reading some report. He had his coat and hat off, hanging on the coat rack next to the wall.

Peggy felt her body temperature increase and her breath catch in her throat. Jack was as always wearing his suspenders, with a white shirt that glorify his broad shoulder and hard muscles that were underneath it. His red tie was loose and the first two buttons were unfasten probably because of the hot day.

Peggy could almost see herself putting her hands in his shoulders massaging him and slowly her having her hands drifting down to the front of his neck and sliding her hands under his shirt.

Jack rose his head making Peggy snap back into reality. She shook her hand slightly to keep that kind of thoughts out of her mind. _Jack was a masochist, sexist man that only cared about himself_ she told herself.

"Carter." Jack called. Peggy entered fully in the office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Close the door, please."

Peggy did as he said and closed the door, unsure of the reasons for this meeting. Once the door closed she walked to the front of his desk.

"Why don't you sit Marge."

"Actually sir, I'm good by standing." Peggy said once more, wishing that her nervousness didn't showed up in her voice.

"Peggy, no need to be nervous. I just thought I should tell you that I think you did an awesome job on the stark case." She felt the butterflies in her belly fly away, as did the stress.

"Well thank you sir. It means a lot coming from you." She said looking at his face.

"Really?" asked Jack, leading back on his chair, putting his right hand under his chin grinning, taking a good look at her, up and down. That _sexy jerk_ thought Peggy.

Jack stood up and got around the desk to post himself in front of her. Staring at each other Jack said.

"I have to say Carter. I underestimated you." He was looking intensely at her.

"Because I'm a woman or because I was way ahead of you?" she reply with a smug smile.

"Oh c'mon Carter I know that women aren't mean to just make coffee and take lunch orders." He said "however, I can't deny that luck was involved."

"Excuse-me?" Peggy couldn't believe what he was saying. "That was not luck, sir."

"C'mon Carter-"

"Is this again because of the fact that I am a woman?"

"No-" but he was cut off by Peggy again.

"Because my statut is as equal as the other agents"

"Would you just listen to me?" Jack tried but she cut him off, not bothering to listen to him.

"Don't forget that I'm an Agent too. You sir, should know that it wasn't luck. It was in fact me doing my job and if your ego can't accept the fact that a woman took you down-"

"Believe me Carter, I have no problem on women get it down on me-" Jack said smirking.

"Wha-? You! Why do you always use the fact that I'm a woma-" she was cut off my his lips crashing into hers. Thank god the stores from the window of his office were closed and nobody could see what was happening inside. Peggy at first was shocked and tried to fight the kiss, but she couldn't resist and soon her hands were right were they were suppose to be that is, gripping is broad shoulder. The kiss was rough and his hot mouth was all over hers giving hot kisses.

"I'm a woman" she said finishing her sentences that Jack had cut her on.

"huh huh, I never had a doubt." Was he's only reply, pushing her against the wall near the coat rack. Jack left her mouth and trail wet kisses along her jaw to her neck making her suppress a moan. Her right hand was in his smooth blond hair, while the other was trying to get his hat from the coat rack. Jack's hands where everywhere on her body making her close her eyes, and groan.

She finally succeed to have a grip on the hat and put it on is head. Jack looked up to meet her eyes.

"I always fancied you with the hat" she simply said pulling him by the hair to continue what he was doing. God had she thought about him, specially with his hat on. In sleepiness nights when she hated herself for doing so but she couldn't stop herself. She felt Jack laugh in her neck as he run his tongue up to her ear.

"You think about me?" his voice was thick and so sexy.

"Don't flat yourself" she said trying to keep her voice steady which was impossible when she could feel Jack breathe on her ear, just before he licked it.

"I also fantasize you" His voice send chills through her body. He took her left leg and pulled it up to his hip, his hands caressing back and forth her silky skin. "Althought" he said " I always dreamed to take you on my desk." And just then he pull her up in his strong arms, her legs wrapped up around his waist.

He moved out of the away all the files from the desk and set her down on it. Peggy took him by the tie and pulled him to her so she could get the taste of him again on her lips. Jack had still his hat on and with a hand tried to hold it back on his head from falling. Peggy couldn't imagine something as hot as him right now, so damn sexy with the hat and the suspenders.

Jack had found again his way to her neck, and started unbuttoning her top clothes. Peggy brought his face up once again to kiss him when there was a knock on the door. The time was like freeze, both didn't move for a few seconds.

"Chief" they heard from the other side of the door.

Carter jump out of the desk, recompose herself and her clothes that were a mess. Jack did the same as her. Putting his hat down on his desk.

"One minute, Agent" he said button back his collar shirt and retying his tie his eyes never leaving hers. The flame hadn't died yet and he could still feel the lust inside his body.

"Guess the desk will be for next time, sweetheart" He said bringing back his grin and opening the door.

"Agent, I just finished with Carter. Come on in." He greet the man at the door letting him inside as Jack stayed at the door his hand still on the doorknob. Carter fake a smile to both men and started to walk to the door. While she passed by Jack she couldn't help herself but say: "You have lipstick on your face, honey." With that her smile grew wide. She could imagine as she was going back to her desk without looking back at him, that he was discreetly cleaning his lips with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok first of all this is my first try to write something like that. I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. If you want to be my beta just send me a PM. :D

At first Jack loved being Chief. All his life he wanted to be the best and this promotion just proved how good he was. Although it's been a year and the feeling kind of fainted away. What he hated wasn't the endless reports he had to read neither the desk work instead of the field work, no, it was her, Peggy.

For the last months she had changed, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she looked at him. At first he didn't notice but as time went by it became more and more obvious. At least for him.

It was driving him crazy. The way she spoke to him by calling him "sir" or "chief" in a teasing kind of way, her lips always seemed to suppress a smirk. She said it as it was intimate, a secret that both shared. He knew she did it on purpose. There was no other way. Her eyes light up every time. _She'll be the death of me_, he thought.

He was currently in his office, at his desk trying to focus. It was already pretty late and everyone had gone home by now. Jack was tired, he had a bad headache and all he wanted was to go home too. He let his head fell on his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't knew how much time had passed but suddenly he felt small hands on his shoulders, moving in synchronization, _Oh yeah_ a massage was really what he needed now and he knew exactly whose these hands belonged to.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Jack said his eyes still close not moving an inch.

"I could ask you the same question, _Chief." _He could hear her smile without even looking at her. Jack sighted.

"I still have some work to do."

"Leave it for tomorrow." she simply said, her hands pressing his shoulders and back harder to evacuate the tension that he had built up.

"I wish." The hands where doing amazing things to his body but out of nowhere they ceased moving. "hum babe don't stop." The last line came unexpected.

"What did you call me?" Jack opened his eyes in shock. _Well done Thompson_ he thought to himself. He lift his head from his arms and looked at her.

"I didn't meant that Peggy. I'm tired, it just kind of came out of my mouth before I realized."

"I guess it's the way you call them all." Peggy's voice was bitter. He could almost thought she was jealous.

"What makes you say that?" Jack had gotten up now and was in front of her. Peggy looked at the wall on her right. "Oh I don't know maybe the way you behave yourself, the way you walk like you own the place, like you are superior to everyone else. You probably just the same with women."

"So you have a so bad opinion of me?" Jack almost looked hurt by her words. "you never saw me with one of them. A person can be different outside of work, you know."

"Please." Peggy rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"I can show you." Jack said getting closer to her.

"As if." She still hadn't looked at him.

"Do you want me to show you?" He voice a mere whisper his face a few inches from hers. His eyes locked with hers.

"No." She said it so low that if he wasn't so close to her he wouldn't have heard it.

Jack eyes fell from her eyes to her red lips and he couldn't resist the urgency to kissed her. He bend down and took her smooth lips, biting her bottom one and sucking it. Peggy even thought she tried to fight the kiss, gave up when his tongue came in contact with hers and she opened her mouth wide open. His hands traveled to her back caressing back and forth, his right one coming up to cup her face. He deepen the kiss and Peggy moan. His lips were so warm, and his kisses so good that she couldn't help but respond.

She kissed him back, her right hand on his cheek and her other hand across his chest feeling his hard muscles.

Jack broke the kiss and started to pulled back but Peggy prevent him from doing so by putting her arms around his neck. "Baby don't stop." She whispered looking into his amazing blue eyes, their foreheads touching. Both were breathing loudly as if they had run a marathon.

At Peggy's words Jack's body burst out on fire, his eyes full of lust with only one thing in mind.

He kissed her again, this time more roughly, more passionately. He lift her up and sat her down on his desk. She reach for his tie, a blue one with dots this time that matched his eyes. She began to untying it as well as his white dress shirt.

Jack left her lips to her cheek, then her neck making it hard for to concentrate in her task of undressing him.

"It looks like we'll finally be able to do it on the desk, darling." His voice teasing between kisses.

"Shut up" was all she could say, by that time she had already finish to open up his dress shirt.

"Take off the suspenders and everything above the waist. For now." she ordered. _Bossy are we, carter? _He liked it.

"Yes ma'am." He complied and went back to kissing her. He then opened her blouse not caring about the buttons, he'll care later. He left her neck and went to her shoulder the one with her scar and kissed it lightly, then went to her chest, kissing every part of her skin as possible, embracing her body like a goddess.

Peggy's hands were now on his head playing with his short blond hair, groaning in pleasure, her eyes closed and head falling back. "Enough with the teasing Thompson." She could feel him smile on her left breast.

"What do you want?" he bite her ear.

"You know exactly what I want, and I know you want it too." She said while stroking his crotch.

"hum huh. I want to hear it though." He was now licking and sucking her earlobe. "I even want you to beg for me." he continued.

Every rational thought had left Peggy's mind, her breathe was becoming harder, and air was lacking. She needed him now. "Jack I want you." she managed to say.

"Was it that hard?" he was teasing her, _that son of a bitch _Peggy thought.

"Jack, please!"

"Here's the begging." his hands moved by themselves down to the end of her skirt. His larges hands touching her silky skin, he went down to her knee and tugged it up to his hip and then came back up lifting the skirt up on its way.

"Are you wet, sugar?" he asked his voice thick with lust. She couldn't put up words so she just said "Huh huh." Her hands were scratching his back from need.

"Let me see by myself." He found her panties and his right hand went underneath. Peggy cry out in pleasure griping his hair. Jack loved the sound and it made him even harder than he was before.

"You're a naughty girl, Carter." his voice croak with need nipping her collarbone.

He spread her legs apart and guided himself inside her. Peggy arched and dig her nails on his shoulders. It felt marvelous. At first he was slow and gentle but both inpatients, he started to move quickly.

"Jack, harder, I can handle it."

"Are you sure, you don't know what I'm capable of." He teased again smirking in her neck. Nevertheless he speed up with hard thrust making her come fast and hard, yelling his name from the top of her lungs. He came right after her, exhausted. He felt into her, holding her, his head on her shoulder, his nose on the crook of her neck smelling their sent mixed together. They stayed in that position for a moment.

"I never thought you'd be a screamer." Jack exclaimed after awhile.

"I didn't." she said holding on to him, kissing his shoulder, then his neck, jaw line, and finally his lips.

"You did, sweetheart." He smiled pecking her lips.

"I did not scream." she stated getting up, putting her clothes back on to realize that her blouse had at least three missing buttons. Jack smirked.

"Sorry, babe."

"Don't call me that ever again." Her eyes were sending lasers. His smirk grew wider.

"You seemed to liked it not long ago."

"Don't call me that ever again. Except in that conditions." Her face was red, but he couldn't

say if it was from the early pleasure or the embarrassment.

"Alright." He looked up to the clock to see midnight already past. "You should get home, Marge."

"Yeah. Probably."

"I can escort you. It's late and I'm not letting you go out dressed like that." He reach for the coat rack put his hat on and gave her his coat. "Here take it, don't let people see what's underneath that blouse unless that's somebody is me." She took it giving him a glance and then rolled her eyes.


End file.
